


love beats power

by Chenetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: exopromptmeme, Half-Vampires, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/pseuds/Chenetic
Summary: As a halfvampire, Jongdae hypnotizes whoever he wanted for fun however he can't seem to hypnotize this particular human.





	love beats power

Baekhyun leaned against the lockers to watch a grinning Jongdae walk over with a Junmyeon following right behind.  
  
Not even surprised, he sighed. Of course Jongdae would do this again. Baekhyun checked his nails coolly and spoke once the other arrived at his locker, "and they tell me that I abuse my power..."  
  
Jongdae looked at him innocently as he opened his locker, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
He then turned towards Junmyeon with a bright smile and clicked his fingers once, causing the older boy to snap out of the trance, “thank you so much for offering to hold my bag to my locker, hyung. You're the best!"  
  
Junmyeon looked confusingly around him, removing the bag strap from his shoulders to give to Jongdae. “Er, yeah, no problem,” Junmyeon tried to brush off the sleepiness. Not quite remembering how his morning started, he decided to dash off to class with a sheepish smile, “I’ll catch you two later!”  
  
Baekhyun clucked at him with a mischievous smirk, "honestly, Jongdae. This isn't good behaviour for a peaceful half-vampire."  
  
The other responded with a chuckle, "It’s only for small things, Baek. At least I'm not using it to enslave the human race or something."  
  
"I don't think using your powers for 'small things' would be okay in Minseok-hyung's book."  
  
Jongdae stiffened at the name, nervously. He slowly took out his books for class, turning to his friend. "You wouldn't tell hyung, right?"  
  
"I don't know, Jongdae," Baekhyun gave a sly smile; "you think I should tell him?"  
  
"Please don't!" he whined, "I promise I won't abuse my powers again."  
  
Baekhyun looked away as if to think long and hard about the request, "well, okay. Just remember if you end up doing it again - and I know you will. Trust me; I'm your best friend - hypnotizing humans for your own personal gain is very much like what Luhan-hyung would do."  
  
Jongdae groaned in distaste, shutting his locker door with a BANG, "I'm NOTHING like Lu-ge."  
  
The eyeliner-king vampire turned away from him to start towards his classroom, "just remember that, Kim Jongdae."  
  
The other vampire glared as he departed. He hated being lectured, especially by Baekhyun of all people. As he glowered, he didn’t expect a shove from behind and he growled at the person who caused the interruption. He was a vampire. Who would dare touch him like that?!  
  
"OH, SORRY!" the person apologized in a loud boisterous voice as they turned around.  
  
In a fit of rage, all Jongdae could see was a tall blood bag greeting him. A tall blood bag with a huge smile on his handsome face; who winked at him as if it would fix it.  
  
Jongdae huffed, ignoring the human to stalk off to class.  
  


-

  
That wasn't the last time Jongdae would see it again, or Chanyeol, as he later found out. Chanyeol seemed to have made it a habit in being in his line of sight each school day whether it be telling him to have a 'good morning' as he walked by his locker, or laughing loudly with his other dumb friends at lunch or just appearing in Jongdae's mind for no reason when he was in class. What had that human done to him?  
  
Many times Jongdae attempted to scare the tall boy for his own entertainment but it seemed nothing could bother him - always smiling with that stupid smile.  
  
Once Jongdae put a rat in the human’s locker and grinned gleefully as he watched him open the door. However he did not expect Chanyeol to just reach in and cradle the rat in his hands as if it was a baby chick. He wasn’t even bothered when a couple of girls screamed and ran away when they saw what he was petting.  
  
"It's only a rat!" Chanyeol shouted out to them as he gestured to the animal. He raised the rat to the ceiling to replay the Circle of Life, "I shall name you Kris!"  
  
Jongdae growled, his long fingernails digging into the wood of the doorway with ease.  
What was wrong with this human!? Chanyeol was not cute at all.  
  


-

  
He'd be lying that he hadn’t played with the idea of hypnotizing Chanyeol. As promised, he hadn’t made any attempts in hypnotizing a human for his fun but he was aching to again. He enjoyed having someone at his beck and call, worshipping him.  
Who would be better than that tall grinning idiot who bothered him by simply existing?  
  
Jongdae decided to put his plan into action.  
  


-

  
The students began to file outside, relieved that the day was over and there Jongdae waited.  
  
He was able to spot the tall dark haired boy through the crowd and called for him with a friendly smile. “Chanyeol-hyung, can you come with me for a moment?”  
  
The boy was ecstatic; Jongdae didn’t think that smile could get any wider. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him into an empty classroom and forced him onto a desk.  
  
“Right,” holding Chanyeol’s chin with steady hands, standing before him with straight concentration. “Look into my eyes and don’t look away.”  
  
The human did as he was told with eagerness, grinning expectantly.  
  
“You are in my power and you must-” Jongdae looked into the dark eyes and frowned. Shouldn’t it start by now? He attempted to repeat his words. That smile was putting him off. Why is it -  
  
He looked away to gather his thoughts and turned back, this time he placed both hands on either side of the other’s face and leaned in close, focussing. “You are in my power and you must obey… me… you” the last few words came out in a whimper. Why isn’t this working?!  
  
He desperately stared into Chanyeol’s eyes, why was the human just smiling at him with his stupid face?! “Why can’t I do it?” he whispered.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
Jongdae forced his power harder as he growled, “you’re mine.” He felt it around him but why couldn’t he direct it?  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, “well this escalated quickly, but I’m not complaining,” he closed his eyes and leaned in, lips puckered.  
  
The vampire backed off, pulling his hands away and put enough space between them. “You’re a stupid human, why can’t I control you?” Without waiting for an answer, he quickly left the room, ignoring the calls and ran out of the school.  
  


-

  
Jongdae rifled through the books in their library. Surely somewhere a book would tell him why he couldn’t hypnotize one human…  
A breath touched his right ear and he jumped in surprise.  
  
Luhan smiled at the reaction, “what are you looking for?”  
  
“Lu-ge!” Jongdae sneered, “I’ve told you not to do that!”  
  
The other vampire laughed as he pinched Jongdae’s cheeks, while the other tried to batter him away with annoyance.  
  
“Why are you looking at these old books? Lu-ge will tell you anything you need to know!” Luhan proudly steered Jongdae to sit on the leather seat in front of him while he leaned over the back, arms locked around the younger’s shoulders. “Now, what is your question, young grasshopper?”  
  
Jongdae sighed in defeat, “it’s about hypnotism.”  
  
“Ah yes! Of course, of course! Would you like to know the history? Ge will tell you-”  
  
“Actually,” Jongdae stopped him, “I just have a particular question about it.”  
  
“Oh. What is it?” Luhan rested his chin upon the soft head.  
  
“Would there be any reason why,” he wet his lips nervously, “why a vampire couldn’t hypnotize one human?”  
  
Luhan hummed as he thought, “Well, I suppose there are only a few reasons. If the human was blind beforehand for instance or the vampire was too old, or…” he tightened his grip around the shoulders and leaned down to brush his cheek against the other, “maybe the vampire is in love with that human.”  
  
“That’s impossible!” Jongdae spluttered in horror. Surely that couldn’t be it! Not with that stupid Chanyeol!  
  
“Jongdae,” Luhan purred, rubbing his cheek against the other, “are you in love?”  
  
“N-NO!” he struggled to remove himself from the hold.  
  
“Don’t lie to Lulu-ge!”  
  
The two wrestled around: Jongdae trying to get away while Luhan relentlessly cuddled him.  
  
“You’re wrong!”  
  
“Don’t deny it, Jongdae! I’m always right!”  
  
“Let go of me!”  
  
“Stop” A new voice entered the room and the two froze as Minseok appeared in front of them with a strong stare. “What is this about?”  
  
“Nothing, hyung. I’m sorry!” Jongdae looked up at him with fear.  
  
Luhan pulled himself away to stand firm, “Jongdae loves a human.”  
  
“Ge!” the youngest scowled. The cat’s out of the bag and Jongdae wonders if he’ll end up in the bag after this.  
  
Minseok stalked closer, “explain.”  
  
Jongdae gulped. He’s dead… well, deader. He tried to explain as best as could, leaning back into the seat, hoping to disappear. “There’s this human. He’s so stupid and loud and I know you said I shouldn’t hypnotize humans unless I really need to but I just, I wanted have a bit of fun but I couldn’t, I couldn’t do it! I tried so hard to put him under but I couldn’t and he just kept looking at me with his dumb grinning face and Luhan told me, that maybe, I – It can’t be true, hyung! Please tell me that he’s a big fat liar because it just can’t – “  
  
“Jongdae.”  
  
He stopped blabbering instantly and peered helplessly at the oldest.  
  
Minseok kneeled down and rested his crossed arms over Jongdae’s lap, “you are in love with this human.”  
  
“No, hyung, I can’t be.”  
  
The oldest vampire grinned, “they grow up so fast don’t they, Luhan? Our little Jongdae~”  
  
Jongdae gave a loud groaned in frustration as the other two squealed and pet him.  
  
Why is this happening to him?  
  


-

  
After a couple of days, Jongdae decided to stop moping about at home and go back to school – and to escape Luhan and Minseok’s help on how he should court the human as well as Luhan’s diagrams on how the sex would be – he just had to get out of there.  
  
He finally explained the situation with Baekhyun as soon as he got there that morning, glad that at least someone saw it as he did – even if it was pure pity. The other half-vampire told him about Chanyeol asking after him.  
  
“I just told him you were sick,” Baekhyun said, “so what are you going to do now?”  
  
Jongdae sighed, leaning heavily on the lockers behind him, “well, I have to do something about it. Minseok-hyung and Lu-ge wouldn’t stop asking me to bring him home for dinner – not the biting kind, mind you. Knowing Lu-ge, he’ll somehow worm his way in getting to Chanyeol some way or another,” he rolled his eyes, “those two act as if they’re my parents! I mean, Chanyeol might be weird himself but I don’t know about introducing him to my dysfunctional family.”  
  
Baekhyun nodded, “he doesn’t even know you’re a vampire. That’s another thing to worry about.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Baek.” Jongdae spots the human arriving at his own locker, a snap-cap on his head and his ears cutely sticking out. “I’ll worry about that later,” he walked timidly to the tall boy, who had a dorky smile on his face at seeing the half-vampire.  
  
“You’re here! Are you feeling better?” Chanyeol asked, tiding his appearance in front of him.  
  
“Oh, yeah I am, thanks.” Jongdae breathed in and attempted to be his natural self, “listen. You’re going out with me and you can’t say no.”  
  
Chanyeol grinned with excitement, “that’s okay with me! I actually wondered if maybe you didn’t like me, but when you got me Kris and that time in the classroom…”  
  
“How did you know that was me with the rat?”  
  
“Honestly, you’re not very normal, Jongdae. That, and Baekhyun told me.”  
  
Jongdae pouted, “Yeah well you have today to figure out what we’re doing on our first date, human.”  
  
The human laughed at the pet name, recalling the incident that one afternoon, “I’m yours, right?”  
  
Jongdae didn’t stop his own smile, “right,” and began to walk off. Choosing to ignore his unsteady legs as if being around Chanyeol didn’t cause such a stir through his body.  
  
“And you’re mine?” the tall boy asked out, hopeful.  
  
The half-vamp swirled back to give him his own wink, “well, we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> work from 2014  
> originally a fill at exopromptmeme


End file.
